


【FF14】忍者组3p车

by QinLian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3some relationship, M/M, androgynous Jacke, bottom Jacke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 鸦/贾可/胧，存文。贾可双性预警。





	【FF14】忍者组3p车

大概胧也不像他表面上看起来那么一窍不通。贾可头脑昏沉地想。

胧安稳地楔在他身体里，没有动，但却在调整体位，好让前面的鸦仔细查看。

忍者用膝盖顶开他的大腿，朝两边推出去，贾可又往下坐了一寸，呜咽着向后靠在胧的肩头。胧凑过来，嘴唇安慰地贴住他的眼角，短发扎在他的额头上。

长发的忍者把手伸向他的私处，轻轻拨弄后穴前方的花口。贾可瑟缩了一下，他听到胧在他耳边闷声的轻哼。

“是天生的吗，小乖乖？”

鸦总是肆无忌惮地给别人起各种外号，优等生、小雏鸟、小乖乖。贾可不知道自己为什么是小乖乖，他离乖这个词很有些距离。

但现在他乖顺地点了点头：“生下来就……丢在甲板上，是行会的导师，捡回去……”他听见自己的声音逐渐低弱下去，被呼出的热气熔化。

他陷在一种令人迷乱的高热中。

鸦的手指拨开了阴唇，还戴着手套就摸进缝隙里，上下滑动了几次，在双剑师细微的呻吟里找到他的入口。

然后他摘下手套，探进去一个指尖。那里不比一个指尖宽多少，阴蒂柔软地拥挤着，于是他退回来，顶在那两瓣软肉上快速地颤动手腕。

贾可发出一声低叫，一股羞耻的快感攫住了他，叫他不受控制地缩紧臀肉。胧再一次在他耳边闷哼出声，握在他腰上的手收紧了。

“嘻嘻，胧君忍不住了。”鸦取笑道。

胧没有回答他，而是赌气地朝上顶了顶，逼出贾可的又一声哀叫。他抓紧胧的手臂稳住自己，这是他最后能做到的事，因为马上鸦就开始往里按进去，手指仍然熟练地弯曲着。

贾可哼出一连串声调不稳的鼻音，他更用力地把头仰到胧的肩上，胧十分积极地回应他，用牙齿轻咬他的耳垂。

也许是胧在他耳廓里舔吮的声音太大，或者他心跳的震鸣太响，直到鸦提醒他之前，他不知道自己已经湿了。

“胧君喜欢吗？”鸦的两根手指（他什么时候放进去的？）来回进出，带起很有节奏的黏腻的水声；现在贾可听到了，他颤抖着咬紧了异物，鸦在他面前咯咯地笑。

胧则是狠咬了他的脖子，贾可痛呼，忍者又从刺痛的伤痕上舔过去，手掌按住他的额头，推掉了头巾，用热情的亲吻追着他上下滚动的喉结。

他仍旧觉得自己在做梦，因为胧是不会“热情”的，但那两片冷淡的薄唇在颈边既热又柔软。

鸦和他的老对手截然不同，在“如何耍弄一个人”这方面显得游刃有余。他用手指操着情迷意乱的双剑师，一边用掌根蹭过阴茎下的卵袋。贾可不安地扭动，勃起在两人间颤巍巍摇晃。

那里早就因为胧顶在敏感点上高高翘起，十分无助地吐着前液。鸦用另一手抚摸它，贾可抽着气往前贴。

“别停……”他在胧亲吻的空隙里嗫嚅道。

鸦就用指尖点着它裸露的头部，把渗出的一点精液抹开在上面，很灵活地套弄起来。贾可后面含着胧，雌穴里又有鸦的手指在抽插，现在几乎要瘫倒下去，呻吟声沉闷地堵在胧的嘴唇里。

胧很喜欢和他接吻，是从他教会这个多玛人怎么做开始的，他没想过最后会和两个忍者同时滚上床。

坦白来讲，贾可对鸦不算太熟，但是从胧的表现他能看出来，跟这个人一起做事不会太愉快。

做爱也是。

他懊恼地低吼着，然而鸦的手已经离开了，两只都是。胧依然把他牢牢地钉在原处，贾可只好扭了扭腰，更深地坐到胧的阴茎上去，用这样的饱胀感缓解突如其来的冷落。

鸦将手指上湿滑的液体抹到双剑师大腿内侧，然后拍拍他的脸：“小乖乖也帮下我吧？”说着坐起身解腰带。

胧终于说话了，听起来不太高兴：“不要玩了。”

贾可想起胧已经安分地待了很久，实在有些敬佩，他想说两句表示自己站在胧君这边，但鸦那根微微弯曲的物事已经抵在他眼前了。贾可盯着它的形状，不由得吞咽了一下，犹豫着张开嘴含住了半勃起的男根。

鸦在他头顶上非常满足地叹息：“小乖乖自己很主动喔，胧君再忍耐一下吧。”

胧于是又沉默了，鸦扶住贾可的后脑鼓励他继续。

鸦的形状不算粗重，但十分长。贾可努力把它吞下去，压到了喉咙，他从嗓子里挤出两声不适的喉音，开始转动舌头舔舐柱身。

鸦在他嘴里很快勃起到蓄势待发的状态，已经吞咽不下。想到这东西无疑要插进自己阴穴里，贾可感到下身又湿热了一分，只是舔鸦的肉棒就要腿软了。

他用手圈起含不住的根部，前后吞吐起来。鸦抓着他的头发，一边呻吟一边摆腰。

“你现在，去亲胧的话，胧会尝到味道哦。”鸦喘着气说，语气很嘲弄。

贾可鼻尖埋在毛发里，看不到他的脸，但他肯定又在挑衅胧，因为马上胧就开始丧失耐心地顶撞起来。

整个床都被他带得颤抖，忍了许久的阳器狠狠擦在贾可的腺体上，双剑师抑制不住地哀鸣，舔吮的动作不得不中断了一下。

“喂，”鸦大声抱怨，“优等生也学会作弊了啊！”

“没必要守这种规矩。”胧声音嘶哑地说道。

然后为了印证自己的话，胧就这样从下面不停地顶进来。原本是很费力的姿势，忍者却完全不受影响，贾可被干得腰肢发麻，含着另一个人的阴茎不住呻吟，最后他挣脱开鸦抓在他脑后的手，将头撇到一边咳喘，被舔得湿润的肉物打在他脸上。

鸦很不耐烦地啧了一声，但贾可正忙着应付胧，连一句完整的话都拼不出，鼠灰色的短发被汗沁得乱糟糟的。鸦扶住向前倒过来的双剑师，刚好对上了胧的视线，胧点了点头，鸦于是又摸下去继续之前没做完的手活。

贾可不知道这中间发生过什么，他只是被顶得前后摇晃，抓着鸦脱掉甲贺胄的衬衣勉强坐稳在胧的腿上。鸦沿着他敏感的伞底刮蹭时，他呜咽着把头埋进叛忍的颈窝里，因为速度太快的套弄哭叫出声。鸦的头发很长，厚厚地堆在他脸颊边，闻起来有多玛那种东方熏香的味道。

“小乖乖快到了吗？”鸦问他。

“快……”他颤抖地咽下半个字，然后迎接了意识空白的一秒。

近在耳边的哭喊鸦听着很受用，也不去计较贾可射了他一手。胧还在动作，鸦都能看见他额角的青筋；贾可浑身紧绷地趴在他肩上喘息，背脊上的一条浅沟很好看地弯曲着，汗水从发尾末梢渗出来，一直滑到肌肉紧实的腰臀。

鸦顺着这条线往下揉捏，然后用力拍了一下贾可的屁股。

贾可惊讶地低呼，紧接着是胧，咬着贾可的肩膀把高潮时的叫喊闷在里面。胧从来都是这样，不怎么有声音。

贾可推开鸦坐起身，摸着肩头的齿痕：“你又咬我。”他扭着头哑声说，眼圈有些生理性的红。

胧靠在床板上，伸手给他擦了擦鬓角的汗：“下次不会了。”

你这就想要下次——贾可翻了个白眼。鸦看到了，扑哧笑起来，不知道是在笑贾可还是胧。

胧也很冤，他真心想要道歉的，但是本人不太会说话，只好揽着贾可让他靠过来，低头亲他的后颈示好。

鸦趁着这个姿势去抚摸贾可的花口，那里的爱液差不多浸湿了整个会阴，有些浸到床单上，大腿根湿热一片。贾可懒散地靠在胧胸前，并不抗拒这样的爱抚，双剑师平坦的小腹随着鸦挑逗的手指微微抖动，偶尔泄漏出微弱的呻吟。

鸦开始用另一只手给自己手淫，握着自己的阳具上下把玩。贾可愣忡地看着它又硬起来，喉结滚动，胸腹间仿佛腾起一股隐秘的热流。

他双颊上有情潮的绯红色，在鸦缓慢地滑进来时又蔓延到胸口，这位双剑师的行会长有着大海上难得的白皙肤色，激动时就会情难自已地红晕起来。

鸦掐住他的腰，连手指按过的地方都留下清晰的红印。贾可和他在多玛找过的女孩子不一样，尽管他们都又紧又热、湿得厉害，但贾可是贾可，他呼出的热气，腰臀摆动的方式，都带有一种新奇的刺激。鸦保持舒缓的节奏，在每一次抽插间都给他喘息的机会。

贾可急切地从间隔里抽取空气，这从容不迫的速度反而让他更清晰地感觉到包裹着的形状，龟头推开他敏感的内里，湿滑的软肉发出令人面红的咕啾声。

他没猜错，鸦略微弯曲的头部顶得很深，契合着阴道的形状，十分满足。不断渗出的欲液让他有种错觉的失禁感，贾可难耐地收紧穴道，又在持续的刺激下张合着，鸦笑了一声，更用力地操进去：

“小乖乖在吃我呢。”他笑着说。贾可耳朵尖都红了，低声呻吟，带着羞愤的哭腔。他的手腕被胧抓在身后，一副任人摆布的架势。

甚至胧也在他后穴里硬起来，就在他无意识地“吃”着鸦的时候，大约是被吸得勃起了，然后借着前一次留下的润滑毫不留情地开始了第二轮进攻。贾可被重新坐起身的胧挤到鸦的面前，前后都贴着忍者们火热的身躯，三个人满是情欲的吐息交缠在一处。或许是气氛太淫靡，胧和鸦越过他的肩头接了个吻。

贾可惊讶于自己居然不觉得惊讶，他一直都猜这两个人关系不简单，双剑师的直觉精准无比。

唇舌纠缠的声响贴在他耳边过于煽情，贾可仿佛被他俩催促着，羞耻心已经无法维持理智，十分积极地摇摆腰胯。前后两个穴都被填满，他自己的阴茎则在鸦的小腹上摩擦，很快也挺立起来。

鸦的手从他腰里摸上来，揉捻一边的乳头。他们不再接吻，胧开始舔他的耳廓，把热气和深重的呼吸吹进他耳朵里。贾可不停地挣扎，他快受不住了，但两双手按在他胸前和腰间，把他牢牢压在两根剧烈动作的阴茎上。

它们没什么默契，有时候轮流进出，带来的快感持续不断；有时一起顶上来，让他神志不清地尖叫。他硬得发疼，又感觉软得像滩水。贾可有点后悔自己今晚答应了这个，哭喊着求他们慢些。

胧慢了一点，但鸦没有听他的，反而更快了。

“就这样，小乖乖，做得……很好。”鸦喘着气说。胧低低地呻吟一声，重新追上了搭档的速度。

贾可简直是在求饶，他连挪个位置的力气都被顶没了，大腿撑得太开，又动弹不得，垂在两侧无助地颤抖，仿佛整个下半身都不是自己的一样。

高潮的时候他抱紧了鸦，毫不自知地高声哭叫，几乎想要缩成一团。下身也跟着他抽搐，不光射在鸦的胸腹前，雌穴里也流出水来。两种高潮在他身体里挤撞，贾可狼狈地瘫倒下来。

但射了的只是他而已，另外两人仍没有停。他感到使用过度的内壁有种红肿的灼痛，在持续的抽插下无声抗议。

“停……”他虚弱地喊，胧又逼出他几声呻吟，在他断断续续的抽泣里射给他。这次胧没有咬谁，但满是情欲的低叫让他小腹一紧。鸦还算厚道地没有在阴道里内射，勉强来得及退出来，夹在他大腿间解决了。

贾可摇摇头，向侧方躺倒在床上：“不行了……不行。”这次他没怕认输。

鸦用指腹划过他红肿的花芯，还湿润地渗着水，十分敏感。

“胧君还没尝过这里呢，我也没试过后面。”

贾可惊讶地撇过头看了看他，见鸦还是笑嘻嘻的，又转过去看胧。

胧眼色深沉地望着他。

贾可瞪大眼睛，心里彻底咯噔了一下。

 

*

 

“让开，挡到了。”维•凯碧走过来，推了推靠在门边的贾可。

行会长懒懒地往旁边挪了一点，还是很挡道。

“你怎么回事，惹瘟啊？”猫魅象征性踢了他屁股一脚。

贾可发出像是老鼠被踩到尾巴的声音，靠着门框蹲下了。

小野猫小姐仔细思考了一下，扯着后衣领子把他拽起来，看到一张半死不活的脸。

“卧槽，你真跟他们去开房啦？”

贾可点点头。

“卧槽……”

“不是，你听我解释……”

“解释屁，你就知道一时爽。”

贾可懵着脸想了一会儿：

“是挺爽的。”他说。


End file.
